Sang Kehampaan
by Brengsekabadi
Summary: Dia adalah sang kehampaan, tercipta bukan atas kehendak Tuhan, dia lah sang awal dan akhir/ Warning: Typo,Gaje,Alur gajelas, OutOfCanon!
1. chapter 1

Naruto Milik Masashi Kisimoto

Highsclool DXD Milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Warning: Gaje, Typo's, Newbie

Sumary: Dia yang awal diciptakan, berumur 13milyar taun lebih, lahir dari kehampaan di ruang hampa dan terlahir bukan atas kehendak tuhan

Chapter: 1

13 milyar tahun yang lalu

Di ruang hampa yang semuanya serba putih tanpa ada apapun yang mendiami nya, terlihatlah dua mahluk dengan pancaran energi gila yang tak akan sanggup di bayangkan, mereka sedang saling berhadapan dengan mata yang tajam, mahluk pertama berwujud seperti manusia, dengan rambut kuning berjambang membingkai mukanya menambah kegagahan nya, dia tidak memakai baju sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya dengan balutan otot yang selalu siap di pamerkan, dan memakai celana berwarna oren lonnggar dan sepatu emas yang mencuat ujungnya (pakaian nya beerus di Dragonball). dan tak ketinggalan ekor yang melambai bagaikan ekor kera. Sedangkan mahkluk yang satunya memiliki wujud maha besar menyeramkan dengan 7kepala dan 10tanduk di kepalanya.

Lalu tiba tiba sang mahluk menyeramkan atau monster itu meraung dengan keras lalu mempersiapkan sebuah bola yang amat besar dari mulutnya, sedangkan mahluk berambut kuning yang ada didepannya sedang melakukan kuda kuda untuk bersiap menahannya, mahluk kuning itu bagaikan semut di depan paus biru, ya perbedaan ukuran yang sangat jauh.

Tapi dia tak gentar dia percaya akan apa yang ia punya, dan tak berselang lama, wuuuusshhh mahluk raksasa itu menembakan bola energi berwarna hitam nya kearah mahluk kecil yang ada jauh didepannya, tapi si rambut kuning hanya diam dengan kuda kudanya tanpa ada keinginan untuk menghindar, dan saat bola energi itu sudah sangat dekat, dengan segera dia memukul nya kearaah atas dengan sangat kuat hingga mementalkan bola itu sangat jauh yang ahirnya hilang di telan kehampaan

Lalu orang berambut kuning itu meleset kedepan dengan kecepatan sangat cepat bagaikan teleport, hingga sampai di depan hidung mahluk besar dia sudah siap melayang kan tinjunya dengan berlapis aura putih dan Duaggghh tinju itu sukses mengenai hidung sang monster hingga menyeret nya sejauh 50km di ruang hampa itu, meski dilihat dari jarak sangat jauh tapi mahluk itu masih saja terlihat besar, selain karena besar nya tapi juga karena tidak ada penghalang untuk melihat di tempat itu, ya mau bagaimanapun itu adalah ruang hampa yang 360 dilihat pun tak aka ada apa apa

Mahluk itu terbangun dengan marah, sangat marah atas apa yang dilakukan mahluk yang jauh didepannya

Lalu dia mengepakan sayapnya yang tak kalah besar berniat untuk terbang kearang mahluk yang tadi menyerangnya, hingga pada saat didepannya dia membuka mulutnya dan hap dia memakan orang itu yang tak akang mungkin terasa dilidahnya

Lalu mahluk itu kembali tenang karena merasa telah mengalahkan musuhnya, dia berniat untuk tidur dan menggulung tubuhnya, tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh di dalam perutnya, dia merasa ada yang asing dan tak berselang lama perasaan itu hilang kembali tapi berpindah ke duburnya, dia merasa sangat aneh seperti ada yang menembak sesuatu kearah situ dari dalam, dan ada suara dumm dumm dumm seperti ledakan yang tertahan.

Dan tak lama ketika dia menengok kebelakang tubuhnya, ada sesuatu yang melesat cepat keluar dari tempat terlarang itu

Terlihatlah mahluk kecil berambut pirang disana dengan dipenuhi lendir menjijikan ditubuhnya, dia menunjukan ekspresi marah, siapa yang tidak marah saat dimasukan ke tempat berbahaya itu? tapi sudahlah dia lalu meleselat maju kedepan dimana musuh nya sudah menunggunya dengan ekpresi 7 kepalanya yang menyeramkan

Lalu mahluk besar itu membuka semua mulut yang ada di 7kepalanya itu dan menciptakan bola energi padat yang sangat besar berwarna hitam kemerahan, dan wuss wuss wusss wuss wusss wuss wuss semua bola itu ditembakan secara beruntun kearah musuh nya, tapi dia menghindari bola yang pertama dan kedua, ketika bola ke 3 datang dia meninjunya, dan berbenturan dengan 4 bola lainya hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang besar dan asap dimana mana tak berselang lama muncul orang itu dari dalam asap lalu meninju mahluk besar itu dengan sangat keras dan kembali terpental sejauh puluhan kilometer

Kalo boleh jujur dia lelah dia sudah sangat lelah bertarung dengan mahluk itu, sudah lama dia bertarung tapi tidak tau berapa lama, karena kala itu belum ada konsep waktu

Dengan matanya dia melihat mahluk besar itu bangkit dengan kepayahan, mungkin mahluk itu juga sudah lelah.

Dengan sisa tenaganya orang itu mrnciptakan bola energi berwarna putih yang maha besar melebihi mahluk di depanya di kedua telapak tangan nya yang sudah di posisikan ke atas

Dan dari sisi lainnya pun sama, mahluk besar itu membuka semua mulut yang ada di depannya dan mengumpulkan bola energi padat yang tak kalah besar dari lawannya

Setelah beberapa menit mengpulkan energi itu keduanya pun saling berpandangan sesaat, dan tanpa ragu melemparkan bola energi nya masing masing wuusss walaupun jarak yang jauh tapi energi itu akan segera bertemu hingga akhir nya DUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Ledakan maha maha maha super super super super duper duper duper dahsat tejadi merubah ruang hampa itu menjadi tak lagi putih, tapi hitam dengan bebatuan beda ukuran disana sini

Ya ledakan maha dasyat itu penyebabnya, atau yang mahluk mahluk sekarang sebut dengan ledakan yang menciptakan alam semesta atau BIGBANG

Beberapa waktu setelahnya

Terlihatlah mahluk berambut kuning sedang tak sadarkan diri melayang di kegelapan alam semesta hingga mendekati sebuah planet dan tertarik ke sana karena terpengaruh hukum gravitasi, terjun bebas tanpa hambatan di planet yang gersang

Setelah sadar yang dia lihat bukanlah warna putih yang biasanya dia lihat, tapi pemandangan yang berbeda sangat jauh berbeda, dia merasa bingung dengan ini, tak lama kemudian munculah sebuah sinar yang sangat terang sehingga dia harus menyiptkan matanya

Cahaya putih itu turun dan menapak ditanah yang gersang, cahaya putih itu perlahan memudar menyisakan sebuah sosok yang sangat berkarisma wajah tegas nya, aura nya, kewibawaannya, kemuliaannya seakan menunjukan dia adalah sosok yang tinggi

"Hallo, wahai mahluk bukan kehendaku" ucap sang sosok itu, yang di sapa hanya mengerutkan alis nya bingung

Bagaimana tidak bingung, dia hidup sendirian di kehampaan sebelum bertemu sosok besar menyeramkan dengan 7 kepala, dan kini ada sosok yang mengeluarkan suara bernada? dia tidak mengerti

"Aku tau kau tak mengerti ucapanku, maka dengan kuasa ku kau akan kuberikan otak, kau bisa mengerti ucapanku, jadilah maka jadilah!!" sosok itu atau yang kalian pasti udah nebak bahwa dia Kami-sama mengacungkan jarinya kearah orang berambut kuning yang sedang bingung itu, tapi reaksinya seolah itu adalah ancaman, dia mencoba menghindar tapi apa daya, tubuhnya sungguh lemah saat ini dan dia hanya pasrah saja menerima apa yang akan dilakukan sosok di depannya

Tapi rasa sakit tak kunjung di rasakannya, lalu dia membuka matanya secara perlahan, yang dia lihat masih sama dengan sebelumnya, sosok di hadapannya

"Hai, apa sekarang kau mengerti ucapanku?" Kami-sama bertanya pada orang dihadapannya itu

"Ya" dia terkerjut sangat terkejut, bagaimana dia mengucapkan kata itu? seolah dia tak sadar mengucapkannya dan hanya reflek dari otaknya, dia perlahan mencerna apa yang terjadi dari pertama datang nya sosok itu, dia mengerti sekarang dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya, sosok itulah yang membuat dia mengerti apa yang di ucapakan nya

"Baguslah kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku adalah Kami-sama atau yang menciptakan alam semesta" dia berucap dengan menatap mata lawan bicaranya "Akan kau ku beri ingatan apa itu aku padamu, supaya kau cepat mengerti"

Dia mengerti sekarang, karena ingatan yang di berikan Kami-sama, bahwa dia adalah sosok yang menciptakan alam semesta lain, karena alam semesta itu ada 17 semuanya, dan yang sedang di injak nya adalah tanah, salah satu unsur alam yang ada di alam semesta, ini adalah alam semesta baru yang tidak di ciptakan oleh Kami-sama karena ruang hampa nya telah diledakan oleh nya sendiri

"A-apakah itu benar?" tentu saja dia tak langsung percaya, bagaimana pun sosok di depannya adalah asing "Tentu saja itu benar, apa kau tiday percaya?"

"A-aku percaya" yah tentu saja karena dia masih ptimitif dia langsung percaya saja

"Kau sudah melewati kehendaku dengan menciptakan alam semesta, kau bukan mahluk yang aku ciptakan, maka aku tugaskan kau untuk menjaga alam semesta ini, kau adalah sang awal dan kau juga adalah sang akhir tercipta dari kekuatan kehampaan, menjadi pilar utama di alam ini.. ohh dan kalau kau bertanya tentang mahluk berkepala 7 itu tenang saja, dia akan menjadi partner mu di akhir"

ya dia baru ingat akan sosok yang dilawannya waktu lalu kemana dia? "Dia aku segel di alam semesta, dia takan lepas kecuali hari akhir telah tiba" sosok itu langsung menjawab seakan tau apa yang di pikirkan oleh mahluk di hadapannya

"Dan sekarang, aku tugaskan kau untuk menjaga alam ini, menjadi pilar utama disini, dan kau akan hidup dengan rentang waktu super super super duper duper duper lama, oh dan aku akan menyegel separuh kekuatan mu" mahluk yang di ajak bicara oleh nya hanya diam, seolah patuh apa yang di katakannya

"Baiklah aku akan mulai menciptakan apa saja yang di butuhkan" sosok itu lalu mengeluarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya, setelah itu, munculah pohon pohon dari dalam tanah, tanah yang gersang tadi berubah jadi padang rumput yang indah, mahluk itu hanya terpaku melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh sosok didepannya itu, sungguh luar biasa

"Nah selesai" Kami-sama berucap dengan tenang

"Sekarang akan aku berikan kau sebuah nama, nama mu adalah..

Evread Lorddick"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Milik Masashi Kisimoto

Highsclool DXD Milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Warning: Gaje, Typo's, Newbie VeryGodLike!Naru

Sumary: Dia yang awal diciptakan, berumur 13milyar taun lebih, lahir dari kehampaan di ruang hampa dan terlahir bukan atas kehendak tuhan

Chapter 2

20 Mei 20XX

Di malam hari di sebelah Selatan kota Tokyo, Jepang. Terlihatlah sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian santai yaitu kaos oblong warna hitam dengan gambar magatama di bawah kerah nya dan di balut jaket hitam polos serta bawahannya memakai celana hitam jenis joger dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan garis melintang disisinya sedang berjalan santai di pinggiran sebuah kota yang tak pernah mati itu

Tujuan nya adalah pulang ke apartemennya yang disewa nya itu, saat sudah sampai di depan pintu dia berhenti sejenak memandang pintu nya itu, menghela nafas sejenak karena ia tau hal merepotkan sedang menunggunya didalam

Ckreek krieet

"Naruto-kuuuunn~ ahirnya kau pulang juga aku sudah lama menunggu mu tauu" yah inilah hal merepotkan nya, ya seorang gadis. Padahal gadis itu lumayan cantik dengan buah dadanya yang wow. Gadis itu memiliki surai ungu muda yang panjang sampai kelutut nya berbalutkan pakaian jaket hitam ketat dan pendek yang menperlihatkan pusarnya, tak ketinggalan payudaranya yang menonjol keluar memperlihatkan belahan indah itu, dan bawahan nya hanya memakai rok pendek rample yang 10centi di atas lutut nya

"Hn" pemuda yang dipanggil naruto itu hanya menjawab malas dan mencoba menghirau kannya "Sekarang tolong masakan aku Maya"

"Baik, apapun demi Naruto-Kunh~ aku akan memasak ramen spesial dengan banyak naruto nya seperti kesukaan mu" gadis bernama Maya atau lengkapnya Maya Natsume itu mengambil barang belanjaan yang sedari tadi di pegang Naruto dan bergegas menuju dapur

Pemuda itu pun melepas sepatu nya dan masuk ke ruang tengah apartemennya, lalu diapun menyalakan tv dan menonton film dorama kesukaannya

Beberapa Saat Kemudian"Ramen nya siap Naruto-Kun, ayo makan bersama" Ucap maya yang muncul dari arah dapur

"Hn"

Yah cuma itu yang di ucapkan Naruto atas ajakan Maya. Jika ada yang penasaran kenapa ada seorang gadis yang tinggal di apartemen seorang laki laki, itu karena kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Naruto sedang berada di kota Osaka, jadi naruto tak sengaja menemukannya saat ia sedang akan di gangbang oleh preman yang ada disana disebuah gang, awalnya dia tak peduli tapi karena mendengarkan tangis pilu pada gadis itu ia merasa tak tega, maka dia pun menolongnya dengan menghajar 5 preman itu dengan satu kali pukul sebelum preman preman itu melakukan hak buruk pada gadis itu, dan karena ucapan terima kasih dari gadis itu dia mengajukan diri untuk ikut Naruto, karena dia tak punya siapa siapa lagi dan tentu saja Naruto menolak, tapi karena dia berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang di perintahkan maka Naruto menyetujui nya, yah dia pikir lumayanlah ada pembantu dirumahnya

Naruto pun menuju meja makan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Maya di depan meja yang hanya cukup untuk 4 orang itu

Setelah selesai makan ia pun bersiap pergi lagi dengan memakai sepatunya "kau mau kemana Naruto-Kun? ini sudah malam" Maya bertanya dengan bingung, tak biasa nya dia keluar malam setelah makan, biasanya dia langsung melanjukan nonton film dorama kesukaannya

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, tunggulah disini" ucap naruto tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya

"Uhm baiklah, hati hati" Maya berkata sambil tersenyum manis

"Hn" dan cuma itulah balasan dari Naruto "Aku pergi" ohh ternyata dia menambahkan kalimatnya

"Ya sampai jumpa, jangan pulang terlalu malam" Ujar Maya dengan kembali mengunci pintu yang tadi di pakai akses kekuar oleh Naruto

Setelah Naruto berada diluar dan memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya, tiba tiba di depannya munculah lubang hitam seperti black hole dan Naruto pun memasukinya

Tempat Tak Diketahui

Perlahan sebuah bulatan hitam muncul di tempat entah berantah, dari bulatan itu munculah sesosok manusia berambut kuning dengan pakaian serba hitam, orang yang kita ketahui bernama naruto itu celingak celinguk setelah keluar dari bulatan hitam itu seakan mencari sesuatu

Dia memutus kan untuk terbang mencari benda atau mahluk yang di carinya

Tak jauh dia terbang, dia akhirnya menemukan apa yang di carinya, di depan nya ada sesosok naga merah yang sangat besar sedang terbang cepat ke arah nya, terlihat naga itu membuka mulut nya dan munculah energi berwarna hitam kemerahan di mulutnya seakan ingin menembakannya kepada Naruto

Naruto menyadari itu dan saat energi itu di tembakan saat itu pula naruto mencoba menghindar dengan mengelak ke samping kiri

Tapi bola itu datang lagi tanpa diduga dan mengenai naruto yang belum siap, duaarrrrr ledakan dahsyat terjadi di tempat Naruto tadi, asap mengepul dari tempat itu

Setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah Naruto dengan keadaan tanpa luka, tapi ada pendar putih yang mengelilinginya dengan tenang seakan menjadi tameng pelindung untuk tuannya

"Tidak sopan sekali menyambut kedatangan orang dengan cara begitu" ucap Naruto datar dengan melihat naga itu

"Grrrrr memangnya kau itu orang?" tanya sang naga dengan suara berat menyeramkannya, sengit membalas ucapan Naruto

Naruto mengernyitkan alis nya sambil bersidekap dada, pendar putih yang mengelilinginya tadi sudah dia hilangkan "Lancang sekali kau berkata begitu padaku, kadal"

"Gahahahaha kau masih saja kaku seperti dulu" sang naga malah tertawa mendengar balasan dari orang yang tak jauh didepannya, meskipun Naruto berbicara tidak terlalu kencang atau normal, tapi sang naga masih bisa mendengarnya karena pendengaran naga memang sensitif

"Aku kesini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu" Naruto mendekati moncong sang naga lalu berdiri di depan mata sang naga

Naruto begitu kecil di hadapan sang naga "Ada apa? tak biasa nya kau menemuiku dan setelah sekian lama kau untuk menyampaikan sesuatu? kurasa itu penting"

"Ya, ini penting. Aku berencana melakukan itu lebih cepat" Mata sang naga membulat terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto, mata yang sudah besar itu seakan menjadi lebih besar lagi

"Jangan membesarkan matamu seperti itu, itu menjijikan" Setelah sang naga menormalkan lagi matanya dia berucap "Kenapa kau ingin mempercepatnya?"

"Yah aku rasa saja hal itu harus di percepat, jadi bersiaplah aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti"

Dibelakang Naruto terlihat sebuah black hole atau pintu dimensi yang diciptakan Naruto, dia lalu berbalik dari hadapan sang naga dan berjalan menuju pintu dimensi itu

"Sampai jumpa Greet Red"

Dengan itu Naruto lenyap ditelan black hole nya meninggalkan sang naga atau yang biasa di sebut Greet Red dengan julukan Naga Impian itu yang hanya membisu di tempatnya

"Naruto-kun lama sekali sih, memangnya dia kemana malam malam begini" Terdengar suara gadis yang bicara sendiri disebuah apartemen cukup mewah atau memang mewah itu, menunggu orang yang bernama Naruto itu

Ckreek kriiet

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka menampakan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan jambang membingkai wajahnya

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto-kun" ucap gadis berambut ungu muda yang kita ketahui bernama Maya Natsume itu

"hn" Naruto hanya membalas perkataan Maya dengan begitu adanya

"Ne ne Naruto-kun sebenarnya kau dari mana? aku menunggumu dari tadi tau~" Maya bertanya dengan kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya menambahkan keimutannya

"Aku tak menyuruhmu meninggalkan mu" Naruto membalas sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaan ku Naruto-kun" Maya semakin kesal saja dan menuntut Naruto membalasnya, tapi sepertinya terlambat karena Naruto sudah keburu masuk kamarnya

"Aku mau tidur" Ucap Naruto sebelum menutup pintunya

Maya hanya menghela nafas saja melihat Naruto seperti itu, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat dingin dan pendiam pemuda berambut kuning itu, dia pun mengunci pintu aparteman itu lalu berjalan menuju kamar nya yang berada di dekat kamar naruto

Skip pagi hari

Disebuah apartemen mewah terlihatlah pemuda sedang bersantai sambil menonton tv, ya pemuda itu adakah Naruto, dia masih santai padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukuk 09:00, apakah dia tidak bekerja? tenang saja walaupun dia selalu di rumah uang mengampirinya atau rekeningnya, Naruto adalah seorang pebisnis dia mempunyai banyak toko miliknya sendiri yang diurus orang lain, dia hanya tau menerima uang saja

"Naruto-kun kau tak mengecek bisnis bisnis mu? ini kan hari senin" Perempuan berambut ungu muda yang tinggal bersama Naruto itu bertanya, biasanya dia selalu mengecek bisnis bisnis nya di hari senin

"Aku malas"

Perempuan bernama Maya itu hanya sweetdrop mendengarnya, Dia sudah 3 bulan kenal dengan Naruto dan dia pun tahu Naruto itu adalah pemalas akut-_-

"Hey maya, minggu depan kita ke Kuoh"

"Hah mau apa kita kesana Naruto-kun?" Maya heran, selama dia tinggal dengan Naruto baru kali ini dia diajak keluar kota

"Aku mau liburan, sekalian mengecek bisnisku yang disana" Ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari tv "Ohh baik lah, tapi bukannya kuoh itu teritory kekuasaan nya iblis bangsawan ya? nanti bagaimana kalau mereka merasakan auraku yang seorang malaikat jatuh?"

"Sejak kapan bumi milik manusia menjadi kekuasaan para iblis? mereka hanya mengklaim nya sendiri, jadi jangan dipikirkan"

"Uhm, baiklah" Maya mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu, aku mau belanja makanan ke mini market"

"Hn"

Skip saat sudah sampai di kuoh

"Naruto-kun sekarang kita akan kemana?" Setelah sampai di Kuoh Maya menanyakan akan kemana saat dia tidak tau harus apa

"Kita akan ke apartemen ku yang berada disnini, tepatnya di dekat sebuah sekolah" Naruto tak perlu menyewa lagi untuk tempat tinggal karena dia punya apartemennya sendiri

"Uhm baiklah"

Saat Naruto dan Maya turun dari sebuah taxi yang berhenti di sebuah apartemen yang tinggi, mereka berdua melihat sebuah kekai dari sebuah sekklah yang dekat dari gedung apartemen itu

"Kekai? Naruto-kun sepertinya ada sebuah pertarungan di sekolah itu"

"Hn biarlah itu bukan urusan kita" Naruto tak peduli akan itu toh itu bukan urusannya "Lebih baik kita masuk"

"Ahh baik lah"

Stelah sampai di apartemennya mereka langsung membereskan semua barang yang mereka bawa

Tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiaan Naruto, sebuah energi tak asing dimatanya, dia merasakan energi kedua naga peliharaannya dulu yang tak pernah akur

"Maya aku akan mengecek sebentar sekolah itu"

"Ahh kau ingin mengeceknya, tapi untuk apa?" Dia merasa bingung, tak biasanya Naruto tertarik dengan hal yang bukan urusannya

"Aku hanya memastikan, tunggulah disini" Naruto lalu melenggang pergi kearah jendela dan terbang kearah sekola itu "Ya baiklah"

Bersamaan dengan itu di sebuah sekokah terjadi keributan yang di hasilkan dua kubu

Yang pertama adalah kubu para penyihir yang di pimpin oleh Katarea Leviathan seorang mantan maou dari Old-Satan Faction

Dan kubu sebaliknya ada petinggi dari 3 fraksi akhirat, dari fraksi iblis ada Sirzech Gremory atau yang sekarang menjadi Sirzech Lucifer dan rekannya Serafall Sitri yang sekarang menjadi Serafall Leviathan

Dari Frakai Malaikat jatuh ada azazel sang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh yang memiliki rambut pirang di pony nya saja

Dan dati fraksi Malaikat ada sang Archangel Michael sang tangan kana tuhan dan disisinya ada malaikat sangat cantik bahkan mungkin paling canting dari seluruh mahluk yaitu Gabriel salah satu dari Seraph Surga

Lalu ada seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan armor berwarna putih nya sedang melayang di atas "Maafkan aku Azazel sepertinya berada di kubu ini lebih menarik buatku, akan banyak orang kuat yang kuhadapi"

"Jadi itu keputusan mu Vali? aku memang sudah menduganya tapi aku terkejut juga mendengarnya" Ucap seorang petinggi berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh di bawah pemuda yang disebut Vali itu

"Ya aku masuk Khaos Brigade untuk menemukan orang orang ku-" tiba tiba omonggan nya terhenti ketika ada sebuah pukulan melayang dengan keras kearahnya dari arah atas

Bughh Dummm

Tanah yang menjadi jatuh nya Vali menghasilkan sebuah kawah berdiameter 5meter dengan kedalaman 1 meter

Di atas tempat berdirinya Vali terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang dengan setelan hitam semua sedang melayang dengan pandangan datar

Semua orang yang berada di situ langsung waspada melihat pemuda itu

"Siapa dia? dia berhasil masuk ke kekai yang kita buat, dia pasti bukan orang sembarangan" Kali ini yang bicara adalah sang Maou berambut merah alias Sirzech

"Kau benar Sir-tan dia pasti orang yang cukup kuat" Yang menjawabnya adalah Serafall, sang maou cebol teman Sirzech

"Kurasa kalian benar" Azazel pun ikut nimbrung pembicaraan itu, dengan posisi masih bersiaga

Kembali ketempat Naruto, dia masih tenang di posisinya dengan tangan menyilang di dada "Lama tak jumpa, Albion"

Mereka semua terkejut pemuda itu menyapa Vali atau mungkin Secred Gear nya?

"Si-siapa kau?" Vali yang masih tengkurap bertanya soal itu 'Sial satu pukulannya membuatku langsung tak bisa bangkit begini, kau tau siapa dia Albion kulihat dia mengenalmu' Vali bertanya pada jiwa naga yang ada pada Secred Gear nya, tapi dia diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Vali

"Itu tidak pen-" Perkataan Naruto di potong oleh seorang tante tante yang memakai kacamata, Katarea lah pelakunya dengan cara menyerangnya dengan melempar Demonic Power

"Siapa kau manusia rendahan?" Katarea bertanya dengan nada sarkas yang ditujukan untuk Naruto

"Iti tidak penting, yang penting aku tak suka saat ucapanku di potong, jadi kau harus mati saat in-"

"Huahahaha kau pikir bisa membunuhku, manusia? jangan bercanda, mahluk rendah sepertimu membunu-" Kali ini ucapay katarea yang terpotong bareng dengan lengan kanannya yang sudah tiada "A-apa?" Katarea sungguh terkejut, kejadiaannya sangat cepat hingga dia tak menyadarinya, para petinggi disanapun sama terkejutnya mereka tak menyadari sebuah pergerakan kecuali tangan pemuda itu yang terangkat setengah

"A-apa yang barusan terjadi Sirzech?" Serafall bertanya tanya "Kurasa pemuda itu yang melakukannya" Yang menjawabnya bukan Sirzech, tapi sang tangan kanan Tuhan

'Dia hebat hanya dengan gerakan kecil dia bisa memotong tangan katarea, siapa dia sebenarnya' Azazel menggumam dalam hatinya, dia memperhatikan serius apa yang terjadi

Vali yang sudah bangun dari tanah pun memperhatikannya dengan baik 'Siapa orang itu? hey Albion kalau kau mengetahui sesuatu tolong bicara'

'Lebih baik kau menjauhinya Vali' Vali mengernyitkan alisnya bingung 'Memangnya kenapa? kurasa dia kuat untuk lawan tandingku' Vali malah bersemangat untuk mencoba bertarung dengan pemuda yang tadu memukulnya 'Vali dengarkan aku, dia lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan dia adalah mahluk yang takan pernah bisa kau pahami, dia terlalu tinggi untuk mu' Vali semakin mengernyitkan alis nya 'Memang nya ada apa dengan nya Albion?'

'Cukup kau bertanya Vali, aku tak akan menjawab lagi' Setelah itu Vali hanya diam mencoba fokus lagi pada pertarungan Katarea melawan Naruto

"A-apa yang kau lakukan sialan!?" Katarea bertanya dengan marah saat menyadari keadaanya "Kau memotong ucapanku dua kali maka ku potong lengan-"

"Persetan akan ku bunuh kau sialan" Bebarengan dengan teriakan marah itu Katarea meleasat menuju Naruto, tapi baru setengan jarak dari nya Katarea tiba tiba berhenti dengan sendirinya 'Kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak'

"Kenapa Katarea berhenti?" Serafall bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Entahlah Sera" Seluruh mahluk yang ada disana pun bertanya tanya

Naruto masih diam di posisinya dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada "Sudah tiga kali kau memotong ucapanku"

"Kini ku tak izinkan kau bergerak, dan tak ku izinkan kau bicara" Katarea hanya melotot terkejut saat dia menyadari dia pun tak bisa bicara saat ini

Semuanya terkejut atas ucapan Naruto, jadi dia yang melakukannya? padahal dia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kira kira itulah pikiran yang ada di benak semuanya

'A-apa? kenapa bisa begini, dia bisa menghentikanku hanya dengan kehendak?' Katarea tak bisa melakukan apa apa saat ini dia hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan musuh nya sekarang

"Sekarang tak ku izinkan kau untuk bernapas" Katarea hanya memelototkan matanya saat tak ada udara yang bisa masuk ke paru parunya

"Dan sekarang tak ku izinkan kau untuk hidup!" Tiba tiba ada banyak darah di area itu, darah yang tak tau dimana munculnya itu menyelimuti tubuh Katarea

"I-ini darah!" Azazel menyadari saat ada setitik darah yang jatuh ke pipinya

"Dengan ini tidurlah untuk selamanya" Sambil mengucapkan itu tangan Naruto terulur ke araj target nya dan settt tiba darah yang menyelimiti katarea seakan di kompres oleh udara hingga menyisakan kekosongan didalamnya, darah itu pun menghilang kembali di udara dan Naruto pun mulai turun ke tanah

"Ka-Katarea mati" Serafall mengucapkannya dengan nada tidak percaya, bagaimanapun dia pernah bertarung dengan Katarea, dia tau seberapa kuat Katarea, bahkan dia pun terluka parah saat itu, tapi ini? pemuda di depannya mengalahkan nya dengan mudah tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya, seberapa kuat orang itu?

"Siapa kau?" Gabriel yang dari tadi diam kini angkat bicara

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Kini Sirzech yang berbicara

"Aku hanya menyapa teman lama ku"

"Teman lamamu? Siapa?" Sirzeck kembali bertanya

"Kau tak perlu tau" Naruto berucap dengan santai "Tapi kau melakukan pertarungan di teritoty kekuasaan iblis Gremory dan Sitri" Kini Serafall yang berucap

"Hah?! Teritory iblis? Sejak kapan tempat tinggal manusia jadi kekuasaan iblis, ini adalah Bumi, tempat tinggal manusia, dan kauu mengklaim seenak selangkanganmu sendiri ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan iblis? jangan bercandaa"

Wajah Serafall memerah, bukan karena marah, tapi, selangkangan? ayolah kenapa harus itu yang menjadi perumpaannya?

"A-apa kau bilang?" Dengan wajah merah Sera kembali bertanya

"Kubilang. Hah?! Teritory iblis? Sejak kapan tempat tinggal manusia jadi kekuasaan iblis, ini adalah Bumi, tempat tinggal manusia, dan kauu mengklaim seenak selangkanganmu sendiri ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan iblis? jangan bercandaa" Naruto mengulangi perkataannya

"Sudahlah Sera, tenanglah" Sirzech yang ambil bicara "Kami juga melindungi manusia dari iblis liar, jadi kamilah pelindung manusia disini"

Narutk hanya mendengus geli saat mendengar itu "Hee? melindungi manusia dari iblis liar? itu memang karena kaliam sendiri, jika saja kalian tak pernah membiarkan iblis liar keluar dari Mekai dan berkeliaran di bumi, ini semua takan terjadi"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar pernytaan itu

"Tapi sudah lah, aku hanya ingin menyapa teman lamaku" Naruto lalu mwmalingkan kepalanya kearah kanan dimana Vali berada lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kedepan, lalu dari arah belakang para petinggi datanglah perempuan berambut merah berdada bombastis dan berseragam sekolah, mukanya mirip dengan Sirzech datang bersama laki laki berambut coklat dengan sarung tanga merah di tengan kirinya

"Onii-sama kami berhasil menyelamatkan Gesper" Ucap perempuan itu, lalu dia melihat kearah Naruto "Siapa dia Onii-sama?"

"Hmm Ddraig sudah datang rupanya" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah laki coklat tadi, lebih tepatnya sarung tangan nya

"Kau kenal dia Issei?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Issei itu hanya menggeleng "Tidak Buchou aku tidak mengenalnya"

"Hati hati Rias dia orang yang berbahaya" Sirzech yang memperingati mereka

"Ada apa ini Rias? mana para musuh yang tadi?" Kali ini datang lagi segerombola orang dengan seragam sekolah, mereka adalah peerage dari Rias dan Sona

"So-tan kau baru datang rupanya" Sang kakak lah yang berbicara "Tadi saat kami menyelamatkan Gesper banyak musuh yang menghalangi jadi kami terlambat"

'Kau mengenalnya Ddraig?" Issei mencoba bertanya pada partner nya 'Ya'

'Siapa dia memangnya?' Issei kembali bertanya sambil terus memandangi pemuda yang didepannya

"Ddraig kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Azazel mencoba bertanya pada sarung tanga Issei "Ya"

"Siapa orang itu Ddraig?" Azazel kembali bertanya

"Dia...

tuanku"

Tbc

A/n:

Yooo apa kabar?:v cerita nya gajelas ya? haha maaf

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fic Revolution of the world

Ada yang tau kekuatan naruto? aku ambil dari komik lain:v silahkan tebak, diambil dari komik/manhwa korea

Ada yang aneh kah? soal para penyihir dan kdatangan rias misalnya? jadi gini para penyihir itu udah mati duluan sebelum vali diserang atau tepatnya saat vali ngobrol dengan azazel

soal rias dkk, mereka mnyelamat kan gesper jadi ga ikut pertarungan,

oh iya soal maya? serching aja maya natsume

terus soal yng review tentang awal mahluk hidup itu ada nya miliaran tahun awal. hahaa maaf saya gatau

segitu aja dulu

See you next chapter

Rnr


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Milik Masashi Kisimoto

Highsclool DXD Milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Warning: Gaje, Typo's, Newbie VeryGodLike!Naru, outcanon

Sumary: Dia yang awal diciptakan, berumur 13milyar taun lebih, lahir dari kehampaan di ruang hampa dan terlahir bukan atas kehendak tuhan

'Kau mengenalnya Ddraig?" Issei mencoba bertanya pada partner nya 'Ya'

'Siapa dia memangnya?' Issei kembali bertanya sambil terus memandangi pemuda yang didepannya

"Ddraig kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Azazel mencoba bertanya pada sarung tanga Issei "Ya"

"Siapa orang itu Ddraig?" Azazel kembali bertanya

"Dia...

tuanku"

 ** _Chapter 3_**

'T-tuan? apa maksudnya?' Issei membatin sambali terus memandangai pemuda di depannya

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini Sirzech yang bertanya, dia pun bingung, Sang Red Heavenly Dragon punya tuan? bukankah Issei itu tuannya karena pemilik **Boosted Gear?**

 **"Dia tuanku dan aku sudah cukup menjelaskan"** Ddraig menjawab dengan hanya itu saja

'Apa benar dia tuannya Ddraig, Albion?' Disisi lainnya Vali pun bertanya pada partner nya, dia pun sama penasarannya

'Tidak' Albion menjawabnya, Vali semakin bingung dengan semua ini saat dia ingin bertanya lagi Albion keburu memotongnya 'Maksud ku dia bukan hanya tuan Ddraig, tapi tuanku juga. Dan jangan bertanya lagi aku takan menjawab'

Tuan Ddrag dan Albion? siapa orang itu sebenarnya? aura yang dikeluarkannya adalah aura manusia. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa menjadi tuan dari Dua Heavenly Dragon? Vali semakin bingung saja dan dia pun memutus kan tak memikirkannya. Tapi..

"Hey aku tak tau siapa kau, tapi kau kulihat cukup kuat, aku ingin bertarung dengan mu" Vali berucap sambil tangan nya menunjuk Naruto ditambah sebuah seringaian di bibir nya

Naruto melirik nya dengan pandangan detar dengan posisi sama masih bersidekap dada "Lancang sekali kau menunjuku.

.Lucifer"

Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya dan tiba tiba sudah ada di belakang Vali dalam keadaan siap pukul

 _Buuggh duarrr_

Vali pun terseret akan pukulan Naruto menuju gedung sekolah dan mrnghancurkannya 'Pukulan nya kuat sekali, sial'

Vali sekarang tak bisa menahan tubuhnya hingga dia jatuh berlutut karena kelelahan

[Divide]

'Cih aku hanya bisa sekali membagi kekpuatannya, tapi itu cukup' Saat vali menegakan kepala nya dan melihat Naruto dia terkejut, kenapa dia biasa saja saat kekuatannya di bagi? 'Aku harus membagi nya sekali lagi'

' **Tidak vali, jangan lakukan itu'** Albion memperingatkan sebelum Vali menggunakannya lagi 'Memangnya kenapa?'

 **'Kau tidak lihat? Energi yang ada di Secred Gear mu sudah penuh, kalau ku melakukannya lagi maka itu akan kelebihan muatan dan merugikanmu'**

Lelaki berambut perak itu membelalak terkejut 'Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku hanya membagi nya sekali, dan bagaimana manusia bisa mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini? Ti-tidak ini bukan kekuatan manusia!!? kekuatan apa ini Albion aku tak paham?'

Vali lalu berdiri dan memandang pemuda yang tadi menyerangnya **'Kau takan paham Vali, dia terlalu tinggi untuk kau pahami'**

 **'Apa maksudmu? dia hanya.. manusia kan?'**

'Sudah kubilang dia terlalu tinggi untuk kau pahami' Vali menggeram mendengarnya, mana mungkin seorang manusia begitu kuat? 'Lebih baik kau pergi Vali dia terlalu kuat untukmu'

Vali memikirkan nya sejenak dia dalam kondisi buruk saat ini, setelah terkena dua pukulan nya, tapi itu hanya dua pukulan? bagaimana dia jadi selemah ini atau mungkin... musuhnya lah yang terlalu kuat?

"Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Naruto angkat suara kali ini, untung suasana hatinya sedang bagus kalau tidak pasti dia sudah melenyapkannya seperti Katarea

Vali hanya mendecih tidak suka, Vali tau dia tidak bisa mengalahkan orang itu saat ini, jadi dia pun akan pergi

"Baiklah aku akan pergi, tapi aku akan kembali untuk menantang mu" Naruto hanya memandannya dengan datar, seakan tak tertarik, dan Vali pun pergi dari sana

Tersisalah tiga petinggi dan para pengawalnya di tempat itu, Rias angkat bicara "Siapa kau?"

Naruto tak menghiraukannya tapi dia malah memandangi Secred Gear berbentuk sarung tangan yang Issei pakai

"Ddraig nanti aku akan mengambilmu" Semua orang terkejut sekaligus bingung atas pernyataan itu

"Hey kuning apa maksudmu mau mengambil Ddraig dariku?" Issei maju selangkah dan berbicara itu pada Naruto

"Selama ini kau hanya menjadi inang titipan dari naga itu, sejati nya dia adalah miliku kau tak dengar tadi Ddraig bilang aku tuannya?"

"A-apa sialan kau!" Issei hendak berlari untuk menerjang Naruto tapi Azazel menghentikannya "Hentikan Sekiryutei kau bukan lawan untuk orang itu"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Azazel benar, saat ini kau bukan tandingannya bahkan Katarea dan Vali dikalahkan oleh nya dengan mudah" Ujar Michael, kini semua yang ada disana terdiam atas pernyataan Michael

"Kalau boleh tau kau itu siapa? dari auramu kau adalah manusia" Sirzech mencoba bertanya

"Kau tak perlu tau" Kini semuanya kembali terdiam hingga "Hey yang sopan kalau bicara dengan kakaku"

Rias marah karena orang dideppannya berbicara begitu pada kaka nya, dia tak perlu takut walau pun orang itu kuat, lagi pula disini ada kakanya, dia yakin kakanya dapat mengalahkan orang itu, kira kira itulah yang dipikirkan Rias

"Rias hentikan dia bukan orang sembarangan" Sirzech mencoba menghalangi Rias mengatakan hal bodoh lagi supaya tak ada bentrokan yang terjadi tapi tiba tiba

 _Deeg_

"Beraninya kau berkata begitu padaku hey perempuan" Keluar tekanan yang sangat hebat dari pemuda itu yang mmbuat team ORC dan Osis serta pengawal yang lain jatuh pingsan semua kecuali Rias dan Issei karena kekuatan naganya tapi hanya jatuh saja, bahkan para petinggi yang ada disana pun berusaha mati matian untuk tetap berdiri

Meski mereka sudah mengeluarkan energi mereka untuk meminimalisir tekanannya tapi tetap saja tekanan ini terlalu kuat

Sepertinya salah satu disana harus bertindak bicara, dan Sirzech lah yang mewakilinya "Maafkan adiku, atas ketidak sopanannya kuharap anda menghentikan tekanan ini"

Meski begitu Naruto tak menurunkan tekanannya dan masih saja "Sial tak ada cara lain kita harus menghentikannya"

Azazel melaju dengan cepat, menyerang Naruto dengan tinju nya saat sudah di depan Naruto dan hendak melayang kan pukulannya tiba tiba dia merasa nyeri di perut nya, ketika sadar ternyata Naruto sudah ada di depannya dekat sangat dekat dan tangan nya sudah bersarang menembus tubuh Azazel

"A-apa? uhukk" Gubernur Malaikat jatuh itu terbatuk darah lalu memegang tangan Naruto "Kau ingin tanganku keluar? baiklah"

 _jress_

Tangan Naruto ditarik keluar dengan kasar hingga kita bisa melihat lubang di perut Azazel, Gubernur Malaikat jatuh itu terhuyung kebelakang hingga jatuh terduduk

Saat Naruto hendak menyerang Azazel lagi, tiba tiba Sirzech sudah ada di depannya siap melayang kan pukulan nya yang di lapisi Power Of Destruction, Naruto terpaksa mengelak kesamping hingga pukulan Sirzech hanya menghantam tanah dan menghasilkan cekungan di situ

Belum juga Naruto menapakan kaki nya di tanah sudah ada lagi serangan dari atas, pemuda kuning itu mendongkakan kepalanya hingga terlihat lah sang Maou mungil sedang ingin memukulnya dengan demonic power di tinjunya hingga

 _Bumm_

Setelah melakukan serangan itu Serafall kembali ke belakang bersama temannya, sambil melihat kepulan debu hasil tinjunya, beberapa detik kemudian saat debu mulai menipis terlihatlah pemuda itu yang masih berdiri gagah tanpa luka tanpa lecet sedikit pun

"Dia hebat" Serafall memuji mahluk itu

"Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung saat ini, tapi baiklah akan kulayani kalian" Lalu _deegg_ tekanan tinggi itu datang lagi, energi putih menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan ganas

"Apa itu?" Sirzech mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu "Energi apa inu? E-energi nya berubah bukan lagi manusia, i-ini energi yang belum pernah kurasakan"

Mereka yang disana terkejut, bagaimana mungkin? tadi aura nya adalah aura manusia, kini aura itu berubah menjadi energi yang lain. Energi ini sangat.. kuno?

Naruto masih diam di tempat nya dengan energi putih menyelimuti nya, Azazel yang sudah bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya mencoba membuat Light Spear ditangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang perutnya yang berlubang

Lalu Azazel melemparkan Light Spear cukup besar itu pada Naruto tapi saat jarak tombak itu dengan Naruto tinggal setengah meter lagi, tiba tiba tombaknya terkikis seperti terhapus olehh energi tak kasat mata

"Apa yang terjadi pada Light Spear ku?" Azazel kebingungan saat itu, padahal pemuda di depannya hanya diam di tempatnya

"Apa itu kekuatannya?" Sirzech angkat bicara, dia juga bingung apa yang terjadi

"Azazel-dono, Sirzech-dono, biar kubantu kalian" Michael datang lalu berdiri di samping Sirzech

"Kalian diam saja? baiklah kali ini aku yang menyerang" Naruto melesat menuju para petinggi Fraksi dan memukul tanah yang di pijak Sirzech, mereka terbang ke atas guna menghindari serangan itu dan _bummmm_ gempa terjadi di sekitar situ akibat serangan Naruto

"Hanya satu pukulan sudah bisa membuat gempa? mahluk apa dia?" Mereka terkejut atas pukulan Naruto, andai saja mereka terkena, pasti tulangnya akan remuk semua

Seraffal mencoba menyerang dengan membuat pedang es, dia maju melesat ke arah Naruto sambil menyabetkan pedangnya, Naruto yang mlihat itu hanya diam tapi...

 _deeg_

Seraffal tiba tiba berhenti, dia tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya

"Sial itu jurus yang sama saat menghentikan Katarea tadi" Sirzech menjadi cemas kali ini dia mencoba menyelamatkan Seraffal dengan maju dan akan membawanya kembali

Tapi Naruto tak diam saja, dia mencoba menghalangi Sirzech dengan menciptakan gelombang energi padat berwarna putih pada tangan kanannya yang sudah direntangkan kedepan, lalu dia menembakannya ke arah Sirzech

 _Buumm_

Serangan itu kena telak kearah Sirzech, semuanya menjadi panik saat itu "Sirzech!!"

Tapi dalam kepulan asap bekas serangan Naruto terlihatlah Energi berwarna merah kehitaman setelah asap itu sepenuhnya mengilang terlihatlah Sirzech yang tubuhnya telah di selimuti Power Of Destruction.. ya itulah wujud _True Form_ Sirzech, wujud yang membuatnya menjadi iblis yang diragukan ke iblisan nya, karena besar nya kekuatan itu yang membuatnya masuk dalam jajaran **Top 10 Strongest Being In The World**

"Salah satu dari kalian tolong selamatkan Sera, biar aku yang melawannya"

Tanpa kata lagi Gabriel yang sedari tadi diam melesat kearah Seraffal untuk membawanya kembali kebelakang

"Kalian semua mundurlah" Dengan itu Sirzech melaju dengan cepat kearah Naruto mencoba memukul pemuda itu, Naruto tidak diam saja dia menghindar ke arah samping kanannya yang lumayan jauh dari arah Sirzech

 _Duaar_

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat itu, dan dari arah sana pula sang Maou Lucifer melesat lagi kearah Naruto dan Naruto pun menghindar lagi dan begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa saat sampai Naruto tak ada kesempatan menghindar dan akhirnya terkena serangan Sirzech di perutnya.

Naruto pun terpental ke belakang hingga menabrak gedung sekolah di belakangnya sampai hancur dan terus begitu sampai dia menabrak dinding kekai yang di buat para petinggi Fraksi

"Apakah sudah selesai?" Azazel bertanya, yang mungkin pada dirinya sendiri

"Kurasa belum"

Dan dari arah Naruto terpelanting tadi terlihatlah siluet sedang berjalan santai melewati reruntuhan bangunan sekolah itu, dan saat sosok itu sudah terlihat jelas terlihatlah Naruto yang kelihatan baik baik saja, hanya robekan baju di perutnya saja lah yang terlihat rusak

"Di-dia selamat dari pukulan Sirzech?" Seraffal terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya, pasalnya dia tau seberapa kuat pukulan Sirzech dalam wujud _True Form_ nya itu yang bahkan mampu mwmbuat malaikat jatuh setingkat Kokabiel terluka parah, atau bahkan mati.

'Dia selamat dari pukulanku, sebenarnya siapa dia?'

"Baiklah sudah cukup main mainnya bocah, akan ku perlihatkan sedikit kekuatanku" Dengan itu aura putih menyelumuti tubuh Naruto dengan ganas (Seperti Yondaime Raikage saat menggunakan Raiton No Yoroi)

Lalu Naruto pun maju dengan kecepatan gila kearah Sirzech dan melayangkan tinjunya

 _Buggggg_

Pukulan Naruto mengenai rahang Sirzech yang otomotatis mementalkannya ke atas, dan menabrak kekai hingga kekai itu pecah

"Kekai nya pecah, Gabriel bantu aku membuatnya kembali" Perintah Michael kepada saudarinya itu "Ha'i"

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi terlihatlah sebuah tubuh yang melesat jatuh kebawah dengan cepat

"A-apa itu?"

 _Buum_

Tubuh itu adalah Sirzech, ternyata mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tadi Naruto sudah terbang kearah Sirzech untuk memukulnya lagi

Dari ataspun terlihat satu sosok lagi yang menukik dengan cepat ke arah Sirzech

"Sirzech awas!!!" Seraffal berseru khawatir pada temannya itu, dia pun hendak berlari untuk menghalau Naruto tapi terlambat

 _Bummmm_

Pukulan Naruto sudah lebih dulu menghantam perut Sirzech hingga dia memuntahkan darah, terciptalah sebuah kawah yang sangat besar hingga menghancurkan tanah sekeliling bangunan sekolah itu, untung saja Michael dan Gabriel sempat membuat kekai kembali hingga tak ada manusia yang tau apa yang terjadi di dalam

Aura _True From_ Sirzech menghilang di gantikan wujud biasanya yang telah pingsan

"Awas kau manusiaaa!!" Teriak Grayfia marah melihat suaminya yang tergeletak pingsan, dia hendak menyerang Naruto tapi di tahan oleh Maou Leviathan

"Hentikan Grayfia, kita takan bisa melawannya"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Dia benar Grayfia-san, bahkan suamimu kalah melawannya" Michael juga menahan Grayfia yang hendak menyerang Naruto

"Kita harus membawa Sirzech secepatnya" Azazel berkomentar

Disudut lain terlihatlah Naruto yang berdiri tegak di samping Sirzech yang pingsan "Heyy lebih baik kalian bawa dan segera obati orang ini, kalau tidak ingin dia mati"

"Suamiku tidak akan mati brengsek!"

"Pukulan ku tadi bukan pukulan biasa, energi ku sudah masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan sedang menggerogoti organ dalam nya" ucap Naruto dengan santai nya

"A-apaa?"

"Bawalah" Naruto pun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan untuk pulang

"Hey siapa namamu? kau akan jadi penghalang perdamaian bagi kami" Azazel yang sudah memulihkan diri mencoba bertanya

"Kau tak perlu tau namaku dan soal perdamaian aku tak akan mengganggu kalian toh kalian semua akan lenyap"

"Apa maksudmu?" Azazel kembali bertanya

Naruto hanya terus berjalan tanpa menggubris peetanyaan Gubernur malaikat jatuh itu, lalu didepan Naruto pun muncul sebuah lubang hitam dan menyedotnya hingga lubang itu kembali menghilanh

"Cih dia akan menjadi penghalang rencana kita"

"Sudahlah ero Dhatensi kita sudah beraliansi dan punya kekuatan besar kita tinggal melawannya, sekarang lebih baik kita obati Sirzech"

"Kau benar kita harus obati Sir- HEY APA MAKSUDMU TADI HAHH DASAR MAOU CEBOL"

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Naru- Asataga apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto-kun?" Maya panik dan langsung menghampiri Naruto didekat daun pintu karena melihat sebuah baju yang di pakainya telah Robek

"Aku tidak apa apa" Ucap Naruto datar

"Tapi kau terluka" Maya khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto

"Ini bukan apa apa bagiku, sekarang aku mau mandi" Ucap Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam hendak menuju kamar mandi

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu, emm apa kau mau ku mandikan sekalian Naruto-kunh?~"

 _Underworld_

Disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih terlihatlah seonggok orang berambut merah sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Ya ini rumah sakit, di sekitarnya ada orang orang yang mungkin menjenguknya antara lain sang Gubernur Dathensi mesum penggila mahluk indah alias wanita, Azazel. Disisi lain ada seorang wanita cebol dengan dua aset yang menghianati tubuhnya alias Seraffal sang Maou leviathan. Dan ada dua rekan Maou nya yang lain yaitu Ajuka dan Falbium.

"Kita harus mengadakan rapat tentang penyerangan ini secepatnya" Ujar Ajuka

"Kau benar kita harus segera membicarakan kasus ini, dan mengungkap siapa sosok itu yang bisa mengalahkan Sirzech" Ujar Falbium Maou yang biasa nya malas itu kini mencoba berkomentar, mimik muka yang biasanya tak ada gairah kehidupan itu kini berubah memancarkan wajah serius

"Kita akan rapat setelah Sir-tan bangun, dan kau Erozel kau juga harue ikut" Seraffak berbicara dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di bawah busungan semangka Denmark itu

"Ya baiklah" Untung saja Azazel sedang melihat ke arah lain, kalo tidak mungkin akan ada banyak darah diruangan itu

 _Skip Saat Rapat_

"Jadi bagaimana cerita nya Sirzech kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" Ajuka membuka pertanyaan dengan bertanya

Oh iya sekarang mereka sedang ada di tempat ruang rapat rahasia khusus para Maou, dan yang hadir disitu hanyalah keempat Maou dan sang Gubernur malaikat jatuh saja

"Dia tiba tiba datang menembus kekai buatan kami, lalu langsung memukul Hakuryuko, dan dia membunuh Katarea dengan mudah dia bisa membuat lawannya diam dengan tatapannya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Katarea bahkan Sera sempat diam saat mencoba menyerangnya" Jelas Sirzech pada Katarea

"Membuat lawannya diam? apakah itu kendali pikiran? sangat sulit melakukan kendali pikiran apalagi yang di kendalikan adalah iblis kelas tinggi" Kali ini si Maou pemalas yang berkomentar

Azazel mencoba bicara "bukan hanya itu dia bisa mengendalikan darah yang tak tau darimana asalnya dan menjadikannya sebuah jurus, dia mengumpulkan darah di sekeliling lawannya lalu menyimelimuti lawan nya dan mengompres nya hingga lenyap tak berbekas"

"Mengendalikan darah? sepertinya aku pernah mengetahui nya" Ujar Ajuka sambil terus mengingat ngingat

"Dimana kau mengetahui nya Aju-tan?"

"Kalau tidak salah dari sebuah buku kuno yang kutemukan di reruntuhan suku Maya" Ingat Ajuka setelah mengingatnya

"Suku maya? bukankah itu suku manusia kuno yang tinggal di Semenanjung Yucatan, Amerika tengah? dan hidup sekitat tahun 250 Masehi sampai 925 Masehi?" Azazel bertanya secara bingung

"Ya itu benar"

"Tapi suku Maya tidak kenal tulisan kan?" Kini Sirzech membuka suaranya setelah lama diam dan hanya mendengarkan

"Ya, tapi inikan hanya tempat di temukannya buku itu, belum tentu suku Maya yang membuatnnya, lebih lagi buku itu lebih kuno dari umur suku Maya itu sendiri" Jelas Ajuka memberikan ilmu pengetahuannya sedikit

"Tapi Ajuka, jika memang bukan suku Maya yang membuatnnya lalu siapa?" Falbium mengutarakan kebingungannya sambil mata yang terpejam

"Lebih baik kau bawa saja buku itu kesini Ajuka"

"Ya, Sirzech benar lebih baik kau membawanya" Azazel pun membenarkan ucapan Sirzech, ya setidaknya buku itu menjadi acuan mereka sekarang

"Baiklah" Ajuka pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar

Setelah Ajuka kembali dengan sebuah buku yang terlihat usang ditangannya dia memberikannya pada Azazel "Bacalah! Kau pasti mengerti"

"Hmm! Bahasa nya kuno sekali" Dia melihat lihat buku itu sebentar sebelum membukanya "Disini tertulis _Dia mahluk yang tak dapat dipahami, sang awal dan akhir, berkekuatan 'kehendak' dan bersenjatakan darah. Dia adalah kekosongan dia adalah kehampaan. Maha kuasa dan bukan Maha kuasa, awal dan akhir, paradox dan ortodox._ _Dialah_

 _.Avread Lordick_ "

"Buku ini di tulis oleh **Frankestein"** Tambah Azazel

"Siapa lagi itu?"

"Entahlahh"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar tuturan dari Azazel, Sirzech, Seraffal, dan Falbium mengerutkan dahinya kecuali Ajuka yang sudah tau isinya bahkan Azazel pun ikut ikut mengerutkan dahinya

"Apa maksudnya Maha kuasa dan bukan Maha kuasa?" Seraffal memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi

"Disini kan tertulis kalau mahluk itu tidak bisa dipahami"

"Azazel apa kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Sirzech, dia sedang dilanda kebingungan saat ini di tandai dengan kerutan di dahinya

"Sayang nya tidak Sirzech" Gubernur malaikat jatuh itu menghembuskan napas nya pelan, semua ini membuatnya bingung

"Tapi bisa saja kan yang tertulis di buku itu bukan mahluk yang kalian maksud? bisa saja itu mahluk lain lagi" Falbium mencoba ber positive thingking saja kala itu

"Ya tapi kalau memang itu dia bagaimana? dia bisa jadi ancaman bagi kita" Sitri yang dikenal akan kejeniusannya pun di landa kebingungan saat ini, sungguh apa yang terjadi ini membuatnya pusing

"Lebih baik kita tak usah mempermasalahkannya sekarang, nanti kalau dia berulah lagi kita akan tangani secepatnya" Sirzech mencoba mencari jalan lurus saja daripada mereka sekarang terus terusan berada di ruang rapat untuk berpikir yang tak ada hasilnya karena kurang nya informasi yang lain

"Ya aku setuju" Azazel mengutarakan ke setujuannya, toh dia juga sudah pusing kali ini, lebih baik dipikir nanti sajalah, pikirnya

"Kalau begitu kunyatakan rapat kali ini selesai, kalian boleh pergi"

 _Kembali Ke Naruto_

'Aku harus segera melakukan 'itu' pertama tama aku harus mengambil kekuatan penuhku' Batin Naruto, dia saat ini duduk di kursi ruang tengah apartemennya sambil menonton film dorama kesukaannya, tapi pikirannya tak fokus ke film di tontonnya, dia sedang berpikir tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya pertama kali untuk melakukan rencananya itu 'Apa kuhancurkan saja satu persatu mitologi? Tapi kudengar ada teroris bernama Khaos Brigade dikalangan mahluk supranatural?'

'Dan ketuanya adalah Ophis, ck! Naga itu apasi yang dipikirkannya'

"Hey Naruto-kun, kenapa kau melamun?" Ternyata Maya yang tadi sedang ada di kamarnya kini sudah ada di samping Naruto dan memperhatikannya

"Hm tidak apa" Jawab Naruto dengan datar seperti biasa

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau pendiam sekali?" Maya ingin sekali menanyakan itu dari jauh hari, tapi entah kenapa baru kali dia menanyakannya

"Aku memang pendiam kalau sendirian"

"Mou~ Naruto-kun menyebalkan" ungkap kesal Maya dengan mengembungkan pipinya yang memerah

'Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan mahluk ini'

 _Skip satu minggu kemudian_

Disore hari di sebuah taman terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di disana, dia sedang melamun sendirian

 ** _Naruto P.O.V_**

Lebih baik kuhancurkan Mitologi yang mana dulu hmm? Nordik? Shinto? Atau kuhancurkan si bocah Brahma saja dulu?

Tapi bagaimana dengan Maya nantinya? hahhh memang seharusnya aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun jika begini jadinya

Lalu sekarang aku harus menghancurkan yang mana? jika semua sekaligus aku tak mungkin bisa karena separuh kekuatan ku tidak ada

Ah aku tau! Aku akan menghancurkan yang itu saja dulu, lagipula aku tak suka dengan mereka yang selalu merasa di atas, baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang

 ** _Naruto P.O.V End_**

Olympus adalah sebuah tempat bagi para dewa dewi yang berada di yunani,

Gunung tertinggi yang terletak di Yunani dengan ketinggian 2919 meter dan terdapat sebuah kota yang terletak di kaki gunungnya yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai kota dewa yaitu kota Litochoro .

Menurut kepercayaan,Zeus dan para saudaranya Poseidon serta Hades ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan ayahnya Kronos yang pada saat itu menjabat sebagai dewa tertinggi..Setelah Zeus dan para saudaranya mengalahkan sang ayah,maka masa pemerintahan alam semesta yang baru pun dimulai. Masa ini dinamakan, masa dewa Olympus.

Terlihatlah di sebuah gerbang masuk Olympus yang sangat besar ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang melayang di depan pintu gerbangnya

Pemuda itu merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan lalu dari telapak tangan nya keluarlah sebuah bola energi berwarna putih padat.. dan

 _Wuusss_

 _Bummmm_

Pintu gerbang yang sangat besar itu hancur hingga berkeping keping menyisakan puing puing yang bertebaran dimana mana

 _Didalam Gedung Utama Olympus_

Terlihatlah seorang pelayan yang lari terburu buru di dalam gedung itu sedang menunu sebuah ruangan yang memiliki singgasana di dalamnnya, setelah sampai dia pun menghadap seseorang yang duduk di singgasana itu, orang itu berperawakan tinggi dengan badan kekar dengan brewok dan rambut berwarna putih, tak lupa sorot wajah tegas menambah kewibawaannya, ya dia lah dewa tertinggi Olympus.. Zeus

"Lapor Tuan Zeus pintu gerbang utama telah di serang dan di hancurkan oleh orang tak dikenal" Lapor si pelayan itu dengan bersujud dengan kaki kanan yang di tekuk ke belakang (ngerti ga?)

"Apa?! Siapa yang berani menyerang Olympus?" Jawab Zeus dengan geram "Kalo begitu panggilkan Ares dan suruh menghadap padaku, cepat!"

"Baik" Jawab pelayan itu lalu pergu dengan terburu buru

"Ada apa ini Zeus?" Datanglah orang lain lagi di samping Zeus

"Olympus diserang" Jawab Zeus

"Apa? siapa yang menyerang Olympus? mungkinkah kelompok teroris Khaos Brigade itu?" Tanya sosok tadi lagi

"Kurasa bukan, karena yang menyerang nya hanya satu orang" Sosok yang berhadapan dengan Zeus itu melebar kan matanya terkejut, orang gila macam apa yang berani menyerang satu mitologi sendirian?

"Berani sekali dia, biar aku yang melawannya" Ucap sosok itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tombak trisula dari ketiadaan, ya sosok itu adalah sang Dewa penguasa laut, Poseidon

"Tidak usah, aku sudah menyuruh Ares kesini, biar dia yang melawannya"

Tak lama kemudian datang lah sosok kekar lain lagi dengan memakai baju seperti baju perang dan helm menyerupai helm sparta di tangannya, dia adalah sang Dewa perang Ares, putra dari Zeus dan Hera

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Dia bertanya dengan datar

"Ares putra ku, ku perintahkan kau untuk mengusir orang yang sudah lancang menyerang Olympus yang sekarang telah berada di gerbang utama" Ucap Zeus menyuruh sang Dewa perang itu

Ares pun menyeringai kejam karena diberikan perintah yang menyuruh nya secara tidak langsung untuk bertarung, lalu dia pun membungkukan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada Zeus "Baiklah ayah aku akan mengusir orang yang lancang menyerang tanah kita ini"

Lalu Ares pun berbalik untuk menjalankan tugas yang di berikan ayahnya

"Ares kusarankan kau membawa pasukan Sparta bersamamu" Poseidon berkata sambil melihat Ares yang berjalan menjauh

"Ahh ide mu bagus juga baiklah aku akan membawa hanya 50 pasukan saja" Jawab ares sambil terus berjalan menjauh

 _Ditempat Naruto_

Mengepul asap di beberapa penjuru tanda bahwa tempat itu telah hancur, terlihat puluhan mayat yang sepertinya para penjaga Olympus itu dimana mana

 _Tep_

Naruto menapak di tanah yang disekelilingnya telah hancur lebur itu, lalu dari arah depannya munculah segerombolan orang dengan baju perang khas nya ditambah perisai dan pedang ditangan nya, di tengahnya terlihatlah orang yang lebih menonjol diantara yang lain nya karena memakai baju perang yang berbeda karena memiliki jubah merah di bajunya serta helm yang memiliki bulu berwarna merah mencuat keatas seperti anak punk.

Mereka berhenti tak jauh dari Naruto "Berani sekali kau menginjakan kaki dan menghancurkan sebagian wilayah Olympus"

Sosok yang tak lain adalah Dewa Ares itu berbicara sambil mengacungkan pedangnya pada Naruto

Naruto hanya diam ditempatnya tak bergeming sedikitpun

"Tak mau bicara ya, baiklah prajurit, SERANG DIAA!!" Dewa itu berteriak di akhir kalimatnya untuk menyemangati pasukan yang di bawanya

 _Orryyaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

 _ulululululululu_

Berbagai teriakan tercipta dari para pasukan yang sedang berlari itu untuk menyemangati diri sendiri sedangkan Ares masih diam di tempatnya memperhatikan anak buahnya

Diposisi Naruto sendiri kini dia hanya diam tak melakukan apa apa, setelah pasukan Sparta itu cukup dekat dia berbicara pada mereka "Menepilah! Kalian tak berhak menghalangi jalanku"

 _Deeggg_

Langsung saja para pasukan itu berhenti dan menyingkir satu persatu 'A-apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?'

"Hey! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SERANG DIA!" Teriak Ares dari belakang dengan marah karena pasukan nya malah memberi jalan pada musuhnya

"Ya begitu, aku tak ada waktu untuk meladeni kalian"

'Cihh sial, pasukan yang tidak berguna' Ares hanya merutuki pasukan nya sendiri, lalu dia memasang kuda kuda bertarung nya 'Aku harus melakukannya sendirian'

"Ares sang Dewa perang, kau ingin melawanku?" Tanya Naruto yang err.. sebenarnya basa basi

"Tentu saja aku sang Dewa perang menantang mu bertarung, dan akan kucabut nyawamu dengan penderitaan yang melebihi hukuman di Cocytus"

"Benarkah? lalu apa yang akan di lakukan pasukanmu? hmm bagaimana ku hancurkan saja mereka" Dengan itu terlihatlah banyak darah yang muncul dari ketiadaan lalu menyelimuti para pasukan yang di bawa Ares lalu darah itu seperti menekan korbannya hingga tidak menyisakan bekas mayat atau apapun, bahkan teriakan pun tak ada

"A-apa, kemana mereka?" Sang Dewa perang pun semakin marah saja, karena pasukan yang di bawanya lenyap tak berbekas "Akan kuhancurkan kau sendiri brengsek"

Lalu diapun berlari kearah pemuda itu dengan tameng dan pedang di tangannya, saat jarak keduanya sudah cukup dekat Ares melompat dengan menghunuskan pedangnya, Naruto yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam dia pun melompat ka belakang guna menghindari serangan itu

 _Bumm_

Suara saat pedang Ares dan tanah bertemu hingga menyebabkan keretakan ditanah itu

Lalu Ares pun berlari lagi menuju Naruto dan siap menusukan pedangnya kearah kepala Naruto

 _Swusss_

Terdengar suara hembusan angin yang tercipta dari tebasan pedang yang hanya mengenai udara karena Naruto mengelak ke samping kanan dengan gerakan yang sederhana

Lalu tangan Naruto bersiap memukul perut Dewa Ares tapi di halangi oleh tameng yang di pegangnya menutupi perut sang Dewa dari pukulan tapi tetap saja itu membuat Ares terpental walau tidak terlalu jauh, yakni hanya sekitar dua meter saja kebelakang

Tapi saat baru saja memasang kuda kuda lagi tiba tiba Naruto sudah ada di samping kanan sang Dewa itu dengan posisi kaki diatas seperti hendak menendang kepala berbalut helm itu

 _Whuuuss_

Tapi karena reflek seorang Dewa tendangan itu bisa di halau lagi dengan tamengnya, Ares yang melihat ada celah langsung mencoba menebaskan pedang nya kearah perut Naruto dengan sedikit energi dewa

Naruto yang melihatnya segera melompat keatas dan dari tebasan gagal Dewa Ares itu terciptalah gelombang angin yang sangat kuat hingga meluluhlantahkan tanah dan puing bangunan disekitarnya

"Hmm baiklah, mari taikan level nya" Dengan itu tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh aura putih yang mengobar dengan ganas

 _Wussss_

Naruto yang sedang berada di atas langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan ditambahkannya daya dorong dari tubuhnya ke arah Ares

Ares yang seakan tau tak bisa menghindar mencoba menahannya dengan tamengnya dan diapun sudah melapisi itu dengan energi dewa nya hingga terlihatlah perisai gagah dengan pendar emas di sekelilingnya

 _Duuaarr_

Saat pukulan Naruto dan perisai tameng Dewa Ares bertemu terciptalah gelombang angin dari sekelilingnya dan karena tekanan yang kuat tanah pijakan Ares pun anjlok hingga menciptakan cekungan yang lumayan besar kira kira berdiameter 10 meter dan kedalaman 2meter

Tanpa diduga Naruto sudah ada di hadapnya, rupanya dia berpindah dengan cepat

"Hai" Sapa Naruto dan _bugg_ pukulan sangat keras diterima oleh Ares. Saat Ares masih terpental Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya untuk melancarkan tendangan _buggg_ Ares pun terpental lagi keatas sudah di atas pun dia menerima tendangan Naruto lagi dan begitu seterusnya, semua pukulan Naruto di terima oleh Ares tanpa bisa menghindar apalagi semua pukulan dan tendangan yang dilancarkan Naruto sudah memakai sedikit kekuatannya menyebabkan pukulannya menjadi sangat keras

Hingga beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto menyudahinya saat mereka berada di atas dan pukulan terakhirnya dilayangkan pada wajah Ares hingga Dewa itu jatuh dengan sangat keras menuju ke bawah

 _Buuumm_

Suara yang menjadi bukti Ares jatuh dengan sangat keras

 _Tep_

Naruto menapak sempurna di sisi Ares yang terlentang dengan luka luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan pakaian tempur sudah rusak bahkan tameng nya pun terbelah di sisi Ares, sedangkan pedang nya tertancap tak jauh dari situ

"U-uhukk, kau-" Ucapan Ares terpotong karena perutnya sudah di injak oleh Naruto

"Kau akan ku akhiri disini dengan pedangmu sendiri" Naruto lalu berjalan kearah pedang Ares yang tak jauh menancap ditanah, setelah mengambilnya dan berdiri lagi di samping Ares, Naruto siap menusukan pedangnya "Ada kata terakhir?"

"Ke-keparat-"

 _Jleb_

Pedang itu menancap dengan sukses di kepala Ares yang sudah tidak memakai helm, dan merubah Ares menjadi partikel partikel kecil yang terbang di tiup angin

Naruto pun melanjutkan jalannya ke tempat lebih dalam Olympus

 _Di dalam istana Olympus_

Terlihatlah seorang prajurit sedang berbicara pada Zeus selaku dewa tertinggi Olympus

"Lapor tuan Zeus, ada berita penting" Ucap prajurit itu masih dalam posisi bersujud hormat "Bahwa Dewa Ares telah tewas"

"Apaa? Yang benar kau!!" Zeus terkejut dengan pernyataan prajurit itu dia langsung bangun dari duduknya

"Be-benar tuan Zeus" Ucap prajurit itu dengan gemetaran takut takut kena semprot sang Dewa

"Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Ares, biar aku yang turun tangan Zeus" Poseidon yang sedari tadi duduk kini mulai berdiri

"Tidak, kali ini aku yang akan turun tangan sendiri"

Di luar istana di daerah olympus itu sendiri terlihatlah seorang pemuda sedang terbang pelan menuju arah istana

Dari kejauhan yang berlawanan arah terlihatlah Seseorang yang sedang melesat dengan cepat dan dilapisi petir di sekujur tubuhnya dan hendak memukul pemuda pirang itu hingga _wuss bug_ pukulan Zeus hanya di tahan oleh sebelah tangan kanannya "Oh kau datang juga bocah Zeus"

"Dan kau ternyata yang menyerang olympus..

. Avread Lordick"

TBC

A/n:

yoo jumpa lagi:v

Yap kekuatan Naruto itu saya ambil dari Noblesse

dan disini tidak ada pair

Ares terlalu lemah? tidak dia tidak lemah Naruto nya aja yang terlalu kuat:'v

udah gitu aja sampai jumpaaa


End file.
